


The Dashing Florist

by like-waves-on-the-beach (alliecameron)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecameron/pseuds/like-waves-on-the-beach
Summary: Written following this prompt on Tumblr:Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”





	The Dashing Florist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenfaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/gifts).



> This is a lengthy one-shot birthday surprise for Lenfaz. I hope you enjoy it, Lena, it was so much fun to write.  
> Thanks as always to my incredible beta Ilovemesomekillianjones and her continuing encouragement for me to write whatever my crazy muses throw at me. You're the best!

The door jingled as it was roughly pulled open, the sweltering heat followed Graham Humbert as he stormed into the office.

“He’s done it again,” an accented voice rang through the space.

“Done what?” a muffled voice called back. Graham followed the sound and found a very pert ass sticking out from under a desk.

“He’s parked his delivery van in one of our bays. August is looking for somewhere to park that doesn’t involve a three-block hike.”

The body under the desk wriggled back a little, then there was a sharp crack, followed by a ‘fuck’, and finally his boss pulled her lithe body from under the furniture.

Emma rubbed her head where it had collided with the desk as she stood. “This is the third time this week,” she grumbled. “And it’s only Tuesday.”

“I know. You have to do something about it, Em. We need our vehicles on hand, not miles away.”

“I know,” Emma agreed on a tired exhale, brushing her hands off on her black skinny jeans. “And I’ve told him this as many times as I can remember. I pay way too much for the privilege of those parking bays and he thinks he can just…” she stopped mid-rant. “You know, I’ve had enough of his shit. Maybe it’s time to do something that will get the message through his thick hair.”

“His what?” Graham asked.

“What?” Emma responded, unclear on what he was asking her.

“You said thick hair.” _Maybe she hit her head harder than I thought,_ he mused.

You know what I mean, Graham. Time to get the message through his thick _skull_ ,” Emma exaggerated the word, nodding once in self assurance before she marched for the door.

“Hey, now, Swan. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Like what?”

“Like flash him your boobs. Not everyone is pulled toward their magnificence.”

Emma protectively cupped her breasts. “Don’t listen to him girls, there isn’t a man alive able to resist your charms.”

Graham laughed at her as she left.

As Emma walked toward his shop, she scowled at the white delivery van sitting pretty in one of her spaces, a stark contrast against her black SUV’s. His was adorned with flowy, flowery lettering, advertising _The Dashing Florist_ , while hers had plain white block lettering, _Swan’s Security_.  So busy was she wishing death upon the offending van, she stumbled into a display of potted plants.

“Fucking nature,” Emma grumbled as she steadied the wobbling ceramics, then continued to his store. She was thankful nothing had broken and there wasn’t dirt all over the sidewalk.

The Dashing Florist had opened a few months back and from the very beginning she’d been at loggerheads with her business neighbor. His displays often obstructed part of her storefront, his watering of said displays left water marks on her windows, he _always_ parked his delivery van in _her_ bay! But by far the _worst_ thing was, he was always smiling, constantly cheerful, and forever winking at her, offering her some quip or innuendo. He was insufferable for sure. All that probably would’ve been just fine, apart from the parking business, if he hadn’t also been one of the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes on.  He was nothing like she would’ve expected a flower shop owner to be, if she went by the stereotype of flower shop owners.

He was tall, but not in a ‘crane your neck’ way, the perfect height for her. He had inky black hair that sometimes looked fluffy and completely sex ruffled and other times lay tidily on his head. His stubble was artfully worn, trimmed and neat and held a glint of red when the light shined a certain way. _Not that she looked too intensely, of course._ There was a mysterious scar on his right cheek, under his eye, which she may have spent many a late hour creating stories on just how he’d received that lasting mark. His cheeks dimpled when he laughed, or even when he smirked at her, which was more often than she liked. His lips were sensual in a way she would picture a romantic poet’s to be; his mouth she suspected had been sculpted by an avenging angel determined to torment all women on Earth. His lashes were what many a young woman hoped for, long and dark, and beautiful on his face, but by far his most striking feature was his eyes. She had never seen that color of blue on anything, or anyone, an intense shade that made her think of deep oceans, rolling tides, and clear nights with sparkling stars. When her guard was down, which wasn’t often when she was around him, she could easily see herself falling into those pools of blue, wishing to reside there for the rest of her life. They seemed to probe her, as if he could tell her deepest, darkest secrets if their eyes connected for too long.

His shoulders were broad, showing strength, but she imagined he could be gentle with a woman in his arms, and he had a lean body, muscled in all the right places. He had a fondness for open neck button-downs, and showing a substantial amount of chest hair. It seemed to call to her, inviting her to run her finger through its length, and more often than not she was forced to stuff her hands in her jeans, or jacket pockets to stop herself from doing just that. He tended to wear tight black jeans that encased his ass to perfection, Emma could easily imagine those muscles in action, flexing and releasing as he pounded into her.

In truth, he invaded her dreams way too much, turning mundane nights into hot, erotic adventures that left her wet, wanting, and completely unfulfilled. This very fact is what fueled her antagonism of this stupid, gorgeous, man, with a British accent to boot, who’d decided to open his girly flower store right next door. She was sure the universe was against her, it was testing her resolve to keep her pants on, and not fall for handsome men who’d probably just use her body and leave her begging for more.

She huffed as she pulled the door open, her inner mantra of _don’t imagine him naked, Swan_ doing a marathon through her mind as she stepped into the fragrant store.

There he was, behind a short counter, charming some patron into buying something she probably didn’t need. His eyes flicked up as Emma entered and he flashed her a quick wink in recognition before turning his attention back to his customer.

Emma huffed again as she turned away, determined not to let his flirtatious gestures affect her. She ran her fingertips along the petals of a circular flower, its color a vibrant orange and its texture like velvet. She had no idea what it was and searched for some indication. _Gerbera_ , a sign read, and she was slightly surprised by such an abrupt name for this delicate flower. She looked around a little more, refusing to let the store owner’s low, sexy laugh disarm her, as he continued to enthrall his customer. She recognized some flowers, carnations, daisies, baby’s breath, and of course, roses. But that was about the extent of her floral knowledge. There were pots of all sizes, some held plants in them, others were empty. A display case held greeting cards for most occasions, and there was even a selection of balloons and chocolates.

“Thank you, love,” she heard him say to his customer, and waited until the shopper had left before she turned to face him.

“I am certainly honored by your visit, Swan,” he smirked. “What can I do for you today, love?” The way he said this, with his tongue poking at his lips and his eyes gleaming in delight, only further proved that the gods were plotting against her; she’d obviously slighted some spiteful deity, and Killian Jones was her punishment. Okay, that was incorrect, she’d done plenty of ‘wrong’ in her past, sometimes twice just to make sure it was wrong, she just couldn’t decide which indiscretion she was being penalized for with the existence of Killian Jones.

She stalked to the counter, digging a hand into a tight back pocket, then slapped twenty bucks on the counter. “How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” she asked, flexing her fingers against the cash in an attempt to stop them from lifting to his shirt and grabbing his collar.

“Whoa, lass, who has upset you?” he asked with his hands held up in surrender.

“Just answer the question, Jones. Is this something you could do?” she snapped her question. She knew she was being harsh, but she needed her wits and he was just so damn charming.

“Aye, lass, you know I can do anything you desire,” was his cheeky response.

There! He was doing it again, making every word that came out of his mouth some kind of come on.

“Is that what you wish?” he asked. His voice was low and husky causing a flash of fantasy to consume Emma’s mind. She saw them rutting against each other on his counter, her legs wrapped tightly around him as he pounded into her fast and frantic.

“Yes,” she breathed out shakily, feeling her body soften at her daydream, until that smirk grew on his lips. “Can you do it now?” she asked, before rolling her eyes at her own innuendo. She was so glad he wasn’t telepathic, though with the knowing look on his face, maybe he was.

“I can do it whenever, and wherever you want, love,” he drawled in that too sexy British accent, and that ruffled her feathers more.

“I don’t have all day, Jones,” she demanded.

“Shame that,” he mumbled before looking directly into her eyes, “I've been known to take _all day_ on occasion.”

“Seriously?” Emma wasn’t sure if she sounded indignant or curious, though she was certain she was going for the former.

“Right, sorry lass,” he smiled and then he was off, moving around the floor of his showroom, collecting flowers as he went.

She watched as he moved, while trying hard to look like she wasn’t. He moved with a grace she’d rarely seen a man have, something she had noticed about him the first time they had met. And in his own space it was far more pronounced. She wouldn’t really call it a swagger, but there was definitely some swag there and she had a suspicion it was there just for her. He picked up a red rose, turned back to her and smirked before shaking his head and replacing it.

Eventually he was back and placed all the flowers, with foliage, on the counter. “Alright, love, so I have your basic greenery, to bulk the flowers out, and then we have geraniums for stupidity, do we need them?”

“Oh yeah, absolutely, the recipient is ridiculously stupid,” she grinned, finally relaxing a little.

“Okay,” he said adding some of the flowers to the foliage he was holding. “Then we have yellow carnations. These say, ‘you have disappointed me’, is that right?”

“Totally,” she agreed, entranced by his voice and his dexterous fingers as they moved to include the yellow flowers.

“Foxglove for insincerity. This person is insincere, Swan?”

She paused for a moment. She didn’t know him enough to say whether he was insincere or not, however, he had broken his promise that he wouldn’t park in her bay again; so yes, she nodded her head for it to be included.

“Meadowsweet for uselessness?”

Well, he certainly had some uses. He was great inspiration for when she needed to rub one out that was for sure, though her orgasms usually lacked something, but she chalked that up to the fact it was just a fantasy and not the real thing. She imagined he could be totally useful if put to the right task. Reluctantly, she shook her head no at that one.

“Okay, last one, orange lilies for hatred. Do you hate this person, Swan?” he smirked again.

“Sometimes,” she replied with a smile tugging at her own lips.

“Ah, only sometimes. In that case, we’ll just add one.”

Emma watched as he placed the large lily in the center of the arrangement, artfully moving the other flowers to enhance it. She had to give it to him, he certainly knew what he was doing with the flora.  By the time he’d finished, he’d made a beautiful bouquet, the crazy colors working so well together.

“Vase or gift box?” he asked.

“What?”

“Do you want them in a vase,” he indicated to a selection of ceramic and glass vases behind him, “or a gift box?” he finished pointing at an arrangement already made and set in a box.

“Gift box,” she said with a shrug, not really caring what he put the damn flowers in. She was getting a little antsy now and just wanted out of the store.

“Do you want to include a card?” he enquired as he started to do some more fancy work with patterned paper.

Emma moved to a small display case and randomly picked a gift card. “Do you have a pen I-” she turned in time to see him holding one out to her. Taking it from him, she jolted slightly. She was sure he’d deliberately caressed her fingers, or maybe it was wishful thinking.  She quickly scrawled her thoughts on the small card then stuffed it into an envelope.

Turning back to him she was truly amazed. He was very good at his job, which only made her think what else those long, nimble fingers could do.

“How about delivery, love,” he asked, that smirk back on his face.

“No need,” Emma ground out. It annoyed her to no end that he had this power over her to make her think such sinful thoughts about him, no matter how enticing they may be. “I’ll deliver them myself.”

“I’m sure he’s sorry,” he said as she turned to leave.

“Sorry?” she asked as she turned back, a brow cocked in question.

“Whatever this guy did to offend you, I’m sure he’s sorry. After all, how could anyone stay angry at someone as beautiful as you.”

“Save it,” she spat out as she opened the door and left, floral arrangement in hand.

~*~

Killian grinned to himself as the goddess that owned the space next door exited his store. She truly was a stunner, a woman so well made he was sure she made angels weep at her beauty. He had noticed her during his first walk through of the property that was now his flower shop.

She was dressed completely in black, tight jeans, a polo shirt with a logo above her right breast, and a leather jacket. Her hair was a halo surrounding her face which held pale green eyes that seemed to call to him. Long fingers that brought forth all kinds of fantasies of them wrapped around his dick. Unfortunately, their first meeting had been a disagreement over him parking his van in one of her parking bays by accident. He’d been nothing but apologetic but she had been curt and harsh, telling him in no uncertain terms to ‘keep his shitty van out of her space.’

During the days that followed he’d done his utmost to park elsewhere. He now had a long trek to load his van for deliveries, but he certainly didn’t wish to upset the beauty next door any more. He soon realized the only way he got any attention from her was when she was complaining to him about something he had done. So, ever eager to have more interaction with her, he found he was doing more and more each day to get a rise out of her.

Belle, his assistant, just laughed at his antics, saying it was like elementary school with him pulling her hair to get a reaction.

He was smiling and cleaning his work area when Belle came in from the back storeroom, a bucket of pink roses in her hands. “Was that Emma I heard?” she asked.

“Aye, lass. She came in for some flowers,” he answered, tipping his green waste into his recycle bucket.

“Really? She didn’t yell at you for parking in her space. Again.”

“No. It seems some other poor fella has incurred her wrath today. She wanted an arrangement that said, and I quote, fuck you.”

Belle narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you sure they weren’t for you?”

“Now why would the lovely Miss Swan pay me to make flowers to send to myself,” he reasoned with a wry smirk. “No, I fear she has someone else in her life who antagonizes her more than I do.”

“Ha!” Belle exclaimed, pointing her finger at him. “At least you acknowledge you antagonize her.”

Killian sighed. “It’s irresistible, love. She’s a wild soul who needs taming. A wild Swan, if you will.” Killian snorted at his own joke.

“I don’t think she’d appreciate being called wild,” Belle replied knowingly. She’d actually had some civil conversations with the group next door. Emma Swan owned the small security company, Graham Humbert and August Booth were her main employees. There was also Leroy, a stout cantankerous man who worked part time security at the local docks. Mainly they installed and monitored security systems, but were known to take on the odd security detail here and there. The three of them were extremely fit and well-muscled, something Belle suspected was a must for their line of work.

The employees of both The Dashing Florist and Swan’s Security were aware of the tension between their bosses, and they also knew it was all a cover for their mutual attraction. The air between them practically sizzled whenever they were in the same space together. August was always suggesting they just lock the two of them in a confined space and let animal instinct have its way.

They each busied themselves with tasks as the morning ticked along. Belle was by the large front window when she saw August exit the office next door, a large flower arrangement in his hand. She watched as he headed straight to her and grinned when he pulled their door open.

“Killian,” she called out, “delivery.”

August winked at her as he moved into the store and placed the flowers on the counter where they had been made.

When Killian emerged from the back room of the shop he was surprised to see the familiar arrangement back on his counter. “Did she change her mind?” he asked August, a puzzled frown on his face. He’d thought the flowers looked pretty good.

“On no,” August beamed, “I’m just delivering them.” He stepped back a little. “Consider them delivered.”

Killian peered closer and noticed the envelope was addressed _To the dick next door_. His lips pursed as he plucked the card out of the flowers and pulled it from its envelope.

_Stop parking in my bay, jerk off!_

_Love, Emma x_

He scowled, but then laughed. “She signed it _Love_ , Emma, with a kiss!” he told the room, and both August and Belle groaned. “I’m wearing her down, I know it.”

“Jones, please, for all that is good and holy, just ask her out, and stop parking in our spots. We need to have access at all times in case of emergencies.”

“Aye, Booth. I’m aware of that. Your boss has yelled it at me for the last three months.”

“Then why do you continue to do it?”

“Because it gets me all hot when she’s angry,” he admitted.

“You’re a sick man, Jones,” August retorted with a shake of his head. “The both of you are seriously warped in the head.” And with that he left.

Killian looked down at the flowers and then back at the card, a silly smile moving over his lips. Suddenly his head snapped up, his eyes catching Belle’s. “Did he say we are _both_ seriously warped?”

Belle nodded her head, dreading where he was going with this.

“That means she must feel the same. I get her all hot and wanting,” he boasted. He did a little dance on the spot, a goofy grin on his face, his eyes shining in delight, and his tongue poking out a little. “I’m wearing her down, Belle, wait and see. I’ll have her begging for me sooner or later.”

“I agree with August. You’re both insane,” she said with a shake of her head. When he started to jump, clicking his heels together, she laughed and turned back to her window dressing.

~*~       

Killian eventually moved his delivery van, sending an overly flirtatious wink in Emma’s direction. But a couple of days later, the situation escalated.

“Jones!” Emma almost shrieked in frustration as she hurried to her car. This time he hadn’t parked in her bays, no, the two spaces on either side of Emma’s SUV were surprisingly empty. Instead he had left his vehicle double parked _behind_ her, effectively blocking her exit.

“Swan,” Killian greeted cordially as he emerged from his store. “Such a beautiful day we are having, don’t you think?”

“You’re blocking me in,” Emma ground out.

Killian looked toward their vehicles. “So I am, lass. But you see I had nowhere else to park.”

Emma looked at him incredulously. “What?!” She pointed to the two-empty space. “What the fuck are those?”

“Ah, but you see, Swan, I’ve been repeatedly told not to park in other people’s spaces. I believe there was talk of removing a certain part of my anatomy, one that I’m particularly fond of, if I disregarded those instructions one more time.”

Emma rolled her eyes. True, just yesterday she had threatened to take a knife to his package if he parked in her bays again. It seemed threatening his manhood was the only way to get him to listen to her. “Of all the times you actually listen to me, it has to be now,” she hissed.

“Well, like I said, I’m rather attached to my, what did you call it, ‘junk’?” He gave her that smirk, that one that spoke volumes. “The very fact you were thinking of my junk gives me cause to cheer, Swan.”

Emma’s jaw dropped in bewilderment. “I’m not thinking of your… I wasn’t…”

Killian leaned into her slightly, as if about to tell her a deep secret. “That’s okay, Swan, I often think about your… assets.”

“Stop!” she shot out. “Stop thinking about me and my assets, and get your crappy van out of my way. I have an emergency at the Mills building.”

“One of your high-end clients having some problems, love?” he asked as he sauntered, yes, sauntered over to his vehicle.

“I don’t know until I get there, do I? I just know their boss has called me in with an emergency. So moved it, Jones.”

Regina Mills owned half the town and ran it all from a multistoried building in its center. When asked what exactly she did, no one seemed to have an answer except that she ordered people around, a lot.

Traffic was always busy on their part of the strip. “Why don’t I just drive you, Swan? It would be a lot easier than me moving and trying to park, while you navigate reversing into this traffic. Look, my van is even facing the right direction.”

“I’m not getting in that van with you,” she huffed out as she moved closer to her SUV. Her laptop was in its bag and slung over her shoulder, ready for her to run diagnostics on the security system she had installed in the Mills building. Now if she could just get him to get out of the way!

“Suit yourself, love,” Killian grinned as he swung into the driver’s seat. He sat for a few seconds, then adjusted the rearview mirror, then the side mirror, the rear one again, before he started fiddling with his seat, moving forward and backward, up and down. That infuriating smirk didn’t leave his face.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Emma cursed in exasperation. She hit the lock button on her keys, pocketing them as she rounded his van and climbed in. “Just be quick,” she instructed.

“Oh, love, rest assured I’m never quick, but I’ll get you there all the same.”

Emma rolled her eyes again. “And quit with the innuendos.”

“Innuendos?” he exclaimed as he pulled out into traffic, waving his hand to the kind person behind him who had let him out. “Why, Swan, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Of course you don’t,” she muttered, settling into the surprisingly comfortable seat. Though she did suppress a smile when he smirked again.

It took them all of ten minutes to drive to the large office building and Emma instructed him to the underground parking, knowing she would have taken this route herself. They were stopped at its entrance by a large man in a light brown uniform. “Nature of your visit,” he bellowed to Killian when he rolled his window down.

Emma quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over Killian. “Hey Lance, it’s me. The boss called to say you’re having some issues with the equipment.”

“I never have issues with my equipment,” Killian whispered in her ear, and Emma couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her at his words. She instantly berated herself, knowing he would sense the effect he was having on her. But his highly intoxicating smell,  the hard muscle of his leg under her palm, and his breath in her ear were all merging into one great big ball of lust for this man.

“Oh, Emma, sorry, I didn’t realize it was you. Where’s your usual car?”

“Long story,” she mumbled as she moved back into her seat. Lance lifted the barrier and waved her through. “Usual spot,” he called out, and Emma waved her hand at him in acknowledgment.

“You have a spot here as well?” Killian asked. “Do you have a monopoly on all the parking spaces in Storybrooke?”

“You’re so funny,” she answered, trying hard to keep the tremor out of her voice. “No, it’s a spot all service workers have.”

“Ah, I see, because you’re providing a service.”

“Yes, and not the kind of service that is running through your imagination.”

“Swan, you wound me. I’ll have you know I think highly of you, way beyond any notion of servicing my needs. It will be so much more than that.”

“You’re certainly sure of yourself, aren’t you? Well, I’ll have you know, Jones. I’m not interested.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Now wait here.”

She climbed out of the car and was not surprised to hear him getting out as well. She ignored him as she headed for the elevator, fitting the strap of her laptop case over her shoulder and pushing the button that would take her to the floor that housed the security detail and equipment. When he settled beside her, she huffed. “I told you to stay in the car.”

“I’m eager to see you in action, love,” he said, his tongue poking at the corner of his mouth.

She raised her brow at him, ready to give a curt response, when the door opened. She was entirely fed up with his innuendos and tired of trying to ignore them. She decided she’d try fighting fire with fire. “Please, you couldn’t handle it.”

“Perhaps it’s you who couldn’t handle it,” was his cocky response. Even the way he popped the ‘t’ infuriated her. As they entered the elevator, she looked sideways at him, noting his hair was fluffy today and she really wanted to run her fingers through it; to flatten it or make it more rumpled she wasn’t sure. His jaw was clenched slightly, as if restraining himself.

_Fuck it,_ Emma thought. Pushing her laptop case behind her body at the same time she turned to him, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hurled him to her, her lips connecting with his in one smooth motion.

He immediately moved into action, his arms coming around her body, holding her close, and following where her lips led him. When she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips, he opened them welcoming her into his mouth. They both wanted to lead, to control, and when he tried to pull back, desperate for air, she chased his lips, demanding more. And he’d be a fool to not give her everything she wanted.

Her kiss turned from demanding to something more tender, to gentle touches as they both breathed in between their lips meeting over and over, as if they never wanted this moment to end. The ding of the elevator made them step back and Emma quickly turned to escape. “That’s a one-time thing,” she whispered as she stepped off the car.

“Whatever you wish, Swan,” Killian answered, slightly dazed as his fingers slowly drew over his lips as if he could still feel her there.

Emma felt flustered, way more flustered than she should after kissing the guy who annoyed the shit out of her. She stalked up to the heavily secured door and pressed angrily on the button to request entrance.

“Security,” a tinny voice came from the speaker.

“It’s Emma from Swan’s Security, Al.” She knew Al well, he’d been on duty when she’d first installed the equipment, and found him easy going and extremely helpful. She was glad it wasn’t Walsh working today, that guy was always trying to get into her pants and she’d gotten dangerously close to letting him on more than one occasion.

The door clicked open and Emma pushed it the rest of the way, all too aware Jones was still following her.

“Tell me what happened?” Emma said as soon she entered the space. It was a deluxe command center, the walls were a steel gray, and the floors were hardwood. Commanding the most space was a long, curved desk, which held three sleek black computers, and a panel full of buttons and dials. Behind that was a wall of monitors, each screen showing a different area of the offices, and in front of the desk were three office chairs.

“And hello to you, too,” Al greeted, nodding his head at Killian who stood behind Emma.

“Sorry, Al, I’m a little out of sorts. I’m having a traumatic day,” she explained. “How’s Jasmine?” she asked with a smile.

“Growing bigger and bigger each day. Not long until D-day now,” Al beamed at her.

“Ah, a growing family,” Killian enthused. “Congratulations, mate.”

“Thanks,” Al returned with a puzzled look to Emma.

“Don’t ask,” Emma grumbled and moved closer to the console. Pulling her laptop from its protective bag, she laid it on the desk, ready to get to work. “So what’s the problem?”

“We had a breech in sector four last week, and Graham came out to do a reset on the system, but we’re still getting a warning light on entry five and six in that area.”

“Okay, let me look at the work order, he probably left some notes on the job,” Emma nodded and quickly tapped information into her laptop, bringing up the report Graham had filed for the job he’d performed. After quickly scanning the document, she scooted her seat to a keyboard attached to one of their networked computers, and began working on that as well.

Killian watched as she worked. She certainly looked competent and relaxed in her work, her intense gaze obviously making sense of the scrolling numbers and letters that seemed to whiz around on the screen. Her long fingers flew across the keyboard, and she was chewing slightly on her bottom lip in concentration.

“Hey mate, why don’t you take a break? I’ll watch the screens while Swan weaves her magic,” Killian offered to Al. His need to be alone with Emma was growing by the minute. The way she had kissed him had stirred a certain part of his anatomy. _It’s completely her fault_ , he reasoned.

“Are you one of hers?” Al asked skeptically.

“Not yet, but I’m working on it,” Killian answered with a wink.  

Emma heard the door click shut but didn’t completely register it until Killian rested a hip against the desk.

“What?” she asked, not looking at him, and trying her damndest to concentrate on her work.

“About that kiss…”

Emma exhaled and leaned back from the desk. “I told you, it was a one-time thing,” she said, still refusing to look at him.

“Aye, lass, but I was just wondering…”

Emma finally looked at him, her eyes narrowing a little. “What?”

“Well, darling, that was a devil of a kiss, and the tremble of your body against mine was quite stimulating. I know you felt as I did.”

“And I suppose now you’re going to tell me what it is _we_ felt?” she asked, hoping she sounded more sarcastic than intrigued. The way he was staring into her eyes had her feeling a little weak kneed.

He chuckled at her stubbornness, “Aye, I suppose I could. But I’d rather show you.” He was so cocksure, and Emma couldn’t decide if she was more pissed or aroused by it.  She didn’t want to look away first, didn’t want to be the one to break eye contact, but he was wearing her down, and it scared her a little. She stood up, needing to physically feel like she was on more equal ground. When his hand quickly wrapped around her and pulled her against his hard body, she couldn’t decide if standing up had been a bad idea, or the best fucking idea ever.

Killian rested his forehead to hers, savoring the feel of her body against his. He inhaled deeply, wanting to memorize how she smelled sweeter than any flower he had ever held. He couldn’t remember a time before wanting Emma Swan.

“I thought you were going to show me?” Emma challenged. His close proximity and the way he was nuzzling his nose against her neck had her more than a little desperate.

He growled at her challenge and took advantage of his current position by latching his lips to her neck and sucking the skin above her pulse point. The breathy moan that slipped from her lips wrecked him and he wanted nothing else in that moment but to continue making her make that noise. He kissed along her jaw and up toward her ear, before biting it gently. “Swan?”

“Yes?” she sighed.

“Can’t you lock and disable the door from that?” he asked, nodding to her laptop.

She nodded, but made no move to lock or disable anything.

He waited patiently, he’d waited months, he could wait for her to lock the door, he needed to know that she wanted this too.

Emma started to get a little impatient, waiting for him to continue. Just as she was beginning to think maybe he’d changed his mind, his words finally registered. She needed to lock the door, _duh Emma_.

Emma turned from him and entered a few commands into her computer. Killian beamed when he heard the lock engage on the solid door. _Hell yes!_ She wanted him. He curled his arms around her body, pulling her back against his broad chest, and Emma sighed at the feel of him, as he swept her hair aside and placed his lips on the skin just below her ear. She wound one hand up behind his head, holding him in place, her other twisting around to hold the back of his thigh.

His lips travelled down her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses, his tongue tickling her flesh delightfully. She couldn’t help the involuntary movement of her thighs rubbing together, as one of his hands lightly caressed her breast, his other holding her to him.

She hummed low in her throat when his thumb brushed against her nipple.

Killian removed his lips from her, eliciting a whimper of protest. Though she was quickly appeased when Killian grabbed the hem of her work polo and pulled it up and over her head, tossing it aside. He splayed his hands over her skin, his fingers softly caressing as he looked down over her shoulder, enticed by the sight of her breasts barely covered with lace. Sure, he’d had many a fantasy about her breasts but he was too much of a gentleman to ogle her without her permission, so to finally see her heavenly attributes was truly a wondrous thing. One hand glided up to grasp a breast again, softly kneading the plumpness and he grinned against her neck.

“Perfect,” he whispered.

“Hmm?” Emma asked softly, enjoying the pressure of his gentle touch.

“Perfect size for my hands,” he told her, whispering into her ear.

She turned her head to his and reclaimed his lips, amazed at how well they fit together. His other hand lifted to claim her other breast, again kneading softly, and occasionally brushing a nipple with his large thumb.

Emma broke from his lips, breathing heavily and pushing her bottom back against his groin. Killian groaned deep in his throat at the sensation as he pulled at the material of one cup of her bra, trying desperately to free her breast, to feel skin, knowing it would be incredibly soft. Emma giggled at the frustration on his face when the material didn’t give enough for his satisfaction and pulled his head to her again to recapture his lips. She loved kissing him, loved the feel of his soft lips gliding sensually over hers, or pressing frantically with passion. Even his stubble rubbing against her skin was a sensation she’d craved and was delighted to find it as tantalizing as she’d expected. One of her hands was holding his head to her and the other she lifted to cover his hand over her, guiding his actions to squeeze her more roughly. He complied willingly and pinched her nipple between his fingers.

Emma groaned into his mouth when she felt the roughness of his fingers through the thin material, which in turned made Killian groan at the sounds his actions were pulling from her. Still kissing her, he batted her hand away and swiftly brought his hands between them to the clasp of her bra and made light work of opening it.

Emma tore away from his lips with a giggle. “You’re pretty good at that,” she laughed.

He flashed her his signature devilish leer from over her shoulder, “I’ve had practice.” He raised both her arms above her head and trailed his fingertips, agonizingly slowly, up her body, catching the sides of her bra and continuing, lifting it up her arms and over her head. When the material was over her fingers he tossed the bra to the floor, then placed her hands behind his head. He reversed his fingers back down her arms and body, to the top of her jeans, marveling at the goosebumps that appeared where his fingers had travelled. Emma shuddered with excitement and greedy anticipation of his touch.

Killian’s attention was momentarily broken by a flicker of light and his eyes flashed to the bay of monitors which displayed many different areas of the building. His head dipped to her neck again as his fingers traced idle patterns at her sides, occasionally dipping underneath the top of her low-cut jeans.

“This room isn’t monitored, is it?” he whispered.

Emma, whose eyes had been closed, lost in the sensations of Killian’s hands and his lips nibbling her neck, opened her eyes slowly and watched the monitors for a second. Turning her head to a high corner she recognized the green light blinking. She leaned forward a little and tapped in some words on her laptop. A monitor in front of them flickered and then there they were, in full color.

Killian smirked as he lowered his lips to her collar bone again, watching his image in the monitor before fixating his eyes on the glorious sight of Emma Swan, half naked, eyes closed in pleasure. She reached forward blindly, obviously intent on disarming the command center camera.

“Leave it,” he whispered huskily, and watched as her eyes flew open, blazing with excitement. Killian’s lips grazed her skin, “Exhibitionist, huh?”

She simpered wickedly. “Only sometimes,” she admitted.

His hands moved back up her body, painfully slowly as they inched nearer to their goal. “I just knew you’d have a kinky side,” he said, his lips moving against her neck between kisses. Her fingers were playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck and she again ground her bottom into his groin.

“You’d better believe it,” she whispered sultrily. “Never a dull moment with me, Jones.”

Killian stopped his lips as she turned her face to his, their lips inches apart. “I don’t doubt that at all, Swan,” he said with his devilishly sexy smile.

“Can you keep up?” she asked, her ass still moving against his groin, her eyes lingering on his soft lips.

“Oh, I can keep up,” he said, his lips brushing against the side of hers. “Maybe teach you a few new tricks.” He flicked his tongue across her lips and she parted them automatically, though he didn’t do more than run his tongue across her lips. His hands had reached their goal but he refused to cup her breasts, instead he placed feather light touches across the bottom and the sides, loving the feel of the curve and plumpness of each breast, knowing without looking that her nipples were hard and aching for attention.

“I doubt that,” Emma breathed out, trying to push her breasts into his hands, “but you could give it a try.” She moaned when he held his finger a hairsbreadth from her nipple. She could feel the heat radiating from it; almost felt his fingers against her.

“Fuck Jones, just touch me already,” she growled.

He chuckled deep in his throat. “Patience, Swan,” he cooed against her lips when he felt her body lift forward trying to press her breasts into his waiting hands. Finally taking her nipple between his fingers and rolling it slowly, he beamed victoriously at her reaction.

Emma sank back against him, a blissful moan escaping her lips before she inched forward surging her lips to his in a demanding, possessive kiss. As their tongues battled and his fingers teased her nipple, she removed her hand from behind his head to grip his other hand, then guided him down to her aching core. She pressed his hand against her and he could feel her heat through her jeans. She pressed his fingers lower and deeper as best she could with her jeans in the way, bringing her hips forward trying for some friction to alleviate the growing need between her legs. Her mind acknowledged his growing hardness at her actions, which only made her need his touch more.

Killian had a moment of clarity as his mind fully registered the fact that he finally had his absolutely gorgeous, sexy, business neighbor in his arms. She was bare from the waist up, and she was showing him exactly what she wanted. Most women he had been with usually just laid there and were happy for him to do whatever he wanted. She was definitely a wild swan, and he had a sobering thought that he wouldn’t be able to keep up with her, that her experiences would absolutely outshadow his. _Bloody Hell,_ he thought, _whatever was going on between them, it was going to be an interesting ride!_

Killian left her lips with a burning need to breath and Emma panted against him, her eyes closed in concentration, her hips bucking against their entwined hands as she guided his rubbing. Killian looked down over her breasts at their joined hands and he thought he’d never been so turned on by one single action as he watched her fingers frantic against his. He felt that internal coil inside him tighten and he knew if he didn’t stop her, he was gonna blow in his jeans without her even touching him. She whimpered loudly as he stilled their hands, her eyes snapping open to look at him with confusion and need.

He kissed her nose delicately. “Patience Swan,” he repeated. “I don’t want us both to come in our jeans.”

She nodded mindlessly, temporarily giving up control to him. Killian slid his hand up and over her zipper and popped the button of her jeans, causing Emma to groan deep in her throat. He moved her hand back to his thigh as she relaxed back against his hard body.

Feeling his erection poking against her lower back made her groan again. Her mind mentally calculated the length of his dick and an anticipatory moan escaped her. How had she lasted so long, refusing to give in to this attraction they both obviously had for the other.

Killian lowered the zipper of her jeans and his thumb glided over her panties. Emma felt she was going to die if he didn’t touch her soon. She ached to have his fingers buried deep, moving within her. She let out a frustrated whimper when Killian’s hand left her panties and trailed up her lower stomach, searching for her navel. He felt the metal there and stopped.

“Shit,” he whispered, taking her hands from where he had placed them and finally turning her in his arms. He gazed down at her, finally seeing her perky breasts fully, his eyes drawn to the large freckle on her right breast. “Absolutely perfect,” he whispered.

Emma watched his heated gaze, savoring the feel of his eyes on her. He lowered his lips to hers in another consuming kiss. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it as high as it could go while they were still connected. Her fingers brushed across his skin feeling his muscles flex slightly when he lifted his arms for her. She released his lips so she could remove the last barrier between feeling his chest against hers, then tossed it over his head to join the growing pile on the floor.

Emma’s eyes shined as she took in Killian’s broad chest. That chest hair she’d had tormenting views of was now on display. Killian was perfect.

“Perfect,” she vocalized, her fingers gliding over his defined chest muscles, then curling into the hair and pulling his small, hard nipples. Killian closed his eyes at her delicate touch, groaning when the sharpness of her nails grazed his nipples.

He lifted her easily to the desk, spreading her legs open so he could stand closer to her; his mouth closed around one of her puckered peaks, lapping and nipping at it. One of his hands grasped her thigh, the other sweeping slowly up and down her back, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. One of Emma’s hands held him to her, the other continued to roam his upper body, sliding over his skin, memorizing it, sounds of contentment falling from her lips. Her roaming hand ventured lower until she softly caressed him through his jean. Killian lifted his head briefly to place a gentle kiss on her lips and then he returned to her other breast to devote the same delicious treatment as the other had received. Emma responded by pressing harder on his erection, causing him to moan against her breast. She smiled, feeling more wetness pool in her panties.

She caught Killian unaware when she deftly popped his jeans button and her hand slipped in, easily by-passing his underwear. She sighed when she finally grasped his length in her hand, skin to silky skin.

Killian removed his lips from her breast. “That was a nifty move,” he said.

“It’s one of my many talents,” she said with a wicked stare, as she moved her hand up and down his dick with a firm grip.

Killian rested his forehead against her chest as he leaned into her hand, his eyes catching the glint of jewelry at her navel, confirming his earlier suspicion of a pierced belly button. His finger traced the metal and his head dipped lower to get a better look, pushing her back slightly on the desk. She steadied herself on the desk with the hand that had held him to her as Killian dipped lower, his tongue dueling with the gold and teasing her navel.

“I like this," he whispered against her skin, his breath making her shiver. His head dipped lower and Emma was overcome with lust as his breath caressed her silk panties that were showing through her opened jeans. She put all her weight on one hand, wishing there was more room on the narrow space. Her other hand, having lost her hold on him when he lowered his head, desperately wound into Killian’s hair, holding him in place as he breathed in the intoxicating scent of her arousal.

“Jones,” she whimpered, bringing him out of his own thoughts as her arm began to shake. He rose up pausing to briefly pull one nipple and then the other into his mouth, and then he finally reached her lips with a heat filled kiss. She wrapped her arms around him again, taking for granted that he would hold her as she submitted herself to his demanding lips. His hands took hold of her legs and wrapped them around him and then he lifted her from the desk.

He walked backward with her, hoping he didn’t trip on anything, until he felt a chair behind his knees and he sat down. He was astounded at making it in one piece despite his jeans slipping from his waist where she had unfastened them, and the wheels on the chair sliding lightly when his weight dropped into it. The closeness of their bodies, his dick pressing against her core, made them both sigh contently, and they both ground closer at the same time. Emma’s legs had unwrapped from Killian’s waist when he’d sat down so she was straddling him, her booted toes barely touching the floor.

Killian watched the rapt expression on her face as she ground slowly against him, his eyes lowering to watch her movements. His fingers gripped her ass, pulling her forcibly against him, and again they moaned in unison. When she leaned forward and sucked his masculine nipple into her mouth, he saw the image of them again on the monitor behind her and he slowly moved the chair around so they were sideway on the screen. _Better,_ he thought with his smug look. The feel of her lips and tongue on his nipple made him inhale sharply. This was new to him, no one had ever paid this much attention to his nipples and it surprised him how much he liked it. His hands wandered down her back to push her jeans from her ass, and he grabbed two handfuls of it, squeezing not so gently.

Emma moaned against a nipple and bit down, a little more harshly than she meant to, causing him to gasp. When she looked up at him to see him watching her, her eyes glowed with mischief and excitement. Killian brought his other hand up and wound it between her legs, brushing his thumb against the seam of her jeans.

“Oh God,” Emma sighed, lifting her lips from his chest where she had been fervently working on a hickey, marking him as hers.

Killian leered at her, enjoying the look of pure bliss on her face and feeling the dampness between her legs. “You’re wet,” he stated, the smirk still there.

“No shit,” she retorted, and then moaned loudly, dipping her head, when Killian pushed on her ass forcing her core into his hand. He moved her against his hand, brushing his fingers against her through the denim, as she mewled blissfully above him.

It was torture, for both of them; Killian quickly snapped his hand back, and Emma looked at him in confusion. When he pushed on her hips, helping her to stand, she stumbled a little before moving where he guided. Killian spread his thighs and stood her before him, his tongue flicking out to caress her nipple as his fingers took hold of her jeans. He eased the material down her legs as he continued to mouth her tit and Emma felt her legs tremble with his touch. She steadied herself with her hands on his shoulders, obediently lifting a leg when instructed. He made quick work of removing her boots, and then her jeans, until she was standing before him in just her cotton panties.

She groaned inwardly, if she’d known this was going to happen, she would have worn something so much sexier. Killian grinned up at her, seemingly reading her mind, and his fingers delved up the back of the panty legs, groping and kneading her ass. His hands moved beneath the material until he grasped her hips and he pushed slightly, moving her back as he leaned forward and his tongue touched her right through the cotton material.

“Shit,” she hissed out. This was something knew to her, most of her partners needed to be coaxed to touch her there, but he seemed so willing to caress her with his tongue, everywhere. Unconsciously, she spread her legs a little more, tilting her hips toward him with a wordless plea for more.

“Easy, Swan, we’ll get there,” he reassured her as he started to pull the cotton down her thighs. _Yep, she’s wet_. So wet, she was leaving a trail of her arousal along her thighs as he maneuvered her panties down and off her completely. “Shit, Swan. You are so fucking wet.”

His swearing caused a ripple to pulse through her body. “Jones,” she whined shamelessly, her mounting impatience topped only by her growing need to _feel_ him.

“Oh, I never pegged you as someone who’d beg, Swan,” he smirked, and when her eyes hardened, he continued quickly, “I find it highly arousing, and will most likely be doing some begging of my own pretty soon.”

Killian didn’t wait for her answer, just pulled her back to him, spreading her legs to surround his so she could sit on him again. The instant her core hit his jeans and the hard bulge beneath, she canted her hips, too eager to get off to worry if he did as well. He helped her along, bucking into her as she rutted against him, her breasts moving tantalizingly, begging to be drawn into his mouth.

“Killian,” she whispered, and, his insides flipped at the sensations of her grinding on him, her supple flesh in his mouth, and his name, his actual name, falling from her lips in a breathless pant.

After a few more rolls of her hips, she stopped and Killian moaned at the lack of friction, her breast falling from his mouth. He felt bereft for a second, until he felt her hands tugging at his jeans, trying to wriggle them from his hips.

“Hold on to me,” he instructed and when her hand settled on his shoulders, he reached a hand out to the desk, using it as leverage as he pushed up with his thighs. With her lips on his ear, he pushed frantically at his jeans and boxers. He slumped back into the chair, unable to do any better, hoping it was enough.

He almost sang out when her delicate fingers wrapped around his length, her other hand pulling his clothing a little lower somehow.

“You’re definitely sneaky,” he said with his sexy grin, relaxing at the feel of her hand coiled around him.

“I like to think of it as extremely gifted,” she countered.

“That could work,” he agreed, pulling her back to his body with a searing kiss, trapping her hand between their bodies.

She wriggled back a little, pulling her lips from his. She wanted to see him in all his glory. He was uncut, and that was something new to her, so she experimentally stroked up and down, watching in wonder as his foreskin moved down his shaft and then back up again, the movement almost intoxicating. As her hand pumped quicker, he kissed down her neck, along her collarbone, and again took her nipple into his mouth. With her free hand, she held his head to her breast.

“Oh… Killian,” she withered against him as he grazed his teeth against her pert nipple. “Just bite it,” she moaned, shuddering uncontrollably when he submitted to her demand. “Shit,” she moaned loudly.

Killian lifted his head. “Stop being so fucking demanding and let me work,” he said gruffly, though his face belied the sternness of his voice.

She pouted at him. “Then hurry up,” she said the corner of her mouth lifting into a smirk. He laughed at her grin and recaptured her lips.

“Couldn’t resist,” he smirked when he released her. “Your lips are just so… so…”

“Kissable,” she provided with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, that too.” He kissed her again and she relaxed into his kiss, just enjoying the softness of his lips against hers. He pulled away. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” he praised, his eyes raking over her as she sat spread across him. He could feel her wetness seep onto his thigh.

“You’re so… sexy… and hot… and... fuckable,” she returned, her hand around him as she lifted her body, preparing to guide him to where she needed him the most.

“Are we gonna be okay like this, love?” he asked, indicating to their position in the office chair.

“Completely okay,” she smiled back at him. “I’m flexible and have killer ninja skills.”

“And then some,” he agreed. He watched her intently as she lowered herself onto him, her eyes closing at the sensation, until he had to follow her gesture and closed his own. The feel of her surrounding him snugly like a glove was almost too much and a soft, reverent “Emma” escaped his lips.

When she was seated with his dick completely encased within her, they took a moment to bask in the wonderment of feeling the other so intimately.

“Shit,” they both whispered at the same time, and then they laughed together.

Emma rocked her hips experimentally, searching for that perfect movement that would bring them both the most pleasure. Her toes were scraping the floor so she lifted her feet and placed them on the wheel base of the chair, hoping for purchase, leverage so she could ride him to oblivion. She wanted it, God, she needed it, and the canting of her hips increased.

“Help me,” she pleaded breathlessly.

“As you wish,” was his ragged reply and his hands glided up her soft, sleek thighs to grasp her waist. He lifted her, his biceps bulging and her fingernails dug into the flesh at the feel of his length dragging along her walls.  She moaned as he lowered her, and then the whole process repeated.

Eventually they found a rhythm, with Emma taking some control of her movement. She slipped a hand between their bodies and gently circled her clit.

“So bloody hot,” Killian panted out, his eyes focused on her hand between her legs. Her fingers would occasionally dip lower and brush along his cock before it disappeared inside her eager body again. He shifted in the leather seat, cursing when the leather bit into his ass, tilting his hips more, angling her back a little to penetrate at a different angel. He hoped this would bring her off sooner, because there was no way he could hold this position for too long.

The new angle hit her deep inside and she almost felt her eyes roll at the feeling. “Yes,” she ground out, “just like that. Please, Killian, more.”

He had no idea how to give her more, he just knew he had to give her exactly what she wanted, however she wanted it.

“Desk is too narrow,” he complained, their hips still moving at a frantic pace.

Emma desperately looked around the small space. “Door,” she ground out eventually. “Against the door.”

She shifted in his lap, plastering her chest to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. He took the invitation and stood on slightly shaky legs, trying to move to the door. His jeans pooling at his feet stopped his movement. _That wouldn’t work_ , he thought. He would hate to stumble and fall with her in his arms. Who knows what he could damage. Perhaps it would be better to do it on the floor. It looked clean enough.

“Floor,” he countered, and at her impatient nod, he carefully tried to lower them to the wooden floor. They stumbled down the last few inches, her back hitting the ground and he winced, hoping he hadn’t completely ruined the moment. When she laughed, he smiled. No, all was still good.

“Are you okay, love?” he asked softly, looking down at her with concern. He needed to make sure she was alright before he really went for it.

She looked up at him, her hands on his sides, stroking gently.  “Fuck, yeah,” she hummed. She watched as his eyes closed in rapture, the feeling of the new angle had him enthralled. She moved her legs, wrapping one around him, as he lifted the other up high against his ribs, opening her more, and he sank easily back into her, deeper than before. He drove into her as she answered him thrust for thrust, his lips crashing against hers, their hips meeting again and again, demanding, persistent, and unrelenting.  

He pulled away, breathing roughly against her shoulder, his motions never faltering.

“Harder, Killian,” she panted, her hands again reaching for his ass, pulling him against her. “More, oh God, please more.”

“Shit, Emma, aye, whatever you wish,” he growled as he moved faster, pounding into her at a ferocious pace. He grabbed her hand from where she had grabbed his ass, and entwined his fingers with hers.  He extended their hands up and over her head, admiring her form spread beneath him, while he braced himself with his other hand to keep as much of his weight off of her as he could.

She purred at the feel of him hammering deeper and deeper into her, and the submissive position he had her in, and that blessed swirling sensation began to build within her.

Their bodies slid easily against each other, their sweat mingling and becoming one, as their bodies became one.

“Killian,” she whimpered, closing her eyes, her face a picture of pure pleasure.

“Bloody Hell, you’re so tight, so fucking good,” Killian growled, and she opened her eyes to look at him again as she contracted her inner muscles around his length.  “Oh God, Emma, you feel fucking amazing.”

“You… feel… amazing,” she answered in a faltering breath as he pushed her harder and harder, their bodies slamming punishingly against the floor with every thrust, and Emma shivered at the feeling, hoping her back would survive this encounter.

“So close,” he said, his lips on her neck, sucking and biting.

“Yes! God, yes,” was all she could answer with, her body ready to explode.

Killian could feel his body balancing on the edge, just waiting for her to join him.

“Killian,  so good, I… I-,” and then she exploded, his name falling from her lips in an unrecognizable exclamation.

“Emma,” was all he could articulate as he followed her over the edge, exploding within her, her walls milking him as he fell freely with her. He thrust into her a few more times before he collapsed upon her, burying his head in her neck.

Their breathing was in sync, as if their hearts had mated together just as their bodies had, both trying desperately to catch their breath and regain some sort of control. Killian could feel her legs twitching around him and even her inner muscles convulsed rhythmically, in time with their hearts. Emma wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close to her.

He turned his head slightly and tipped it back so he could see her. She still had her eyes closed, her lips parted, and a thin sheen of sweat covering her. Her breasts rose with each intake of breath and he found it intoxicating. He was still buried deep inside her, and his dick twitched again.

Emma smirked when she felt him stirring inside her, and she couldn’t resist rolling her hips against him.

Killian couldn’t even move, he just groaned and smiled at her. She opened her eyes and turned her head to his. He traced his fingers along her upper arm and onto her breast, stroking the side gently.

“You are incredible,” he told her, not caring how awestruck his voice sounded.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” she replied, her hand moving to his ass.

He looked down to the place where their bodies were still joined, “I’d better move,” he said, but still didn’t make any movement.

“Yeah, probably,” she said slowly, though one leg was still wrapped around him and the other caught under his body.

Killian moved his hand further down her body to her hip and then along the length of her thigh wrapped around him. “You have the most fabulous legs.”  

“Really?” she asked.

“Aye, lass. Fucking incredible.”

They rested against each other for another moment, before Emma reluctantly broke the spell. “Al could be back at any moment, we really should get some clothes on, or something.”

“Aye,” he agreed before capturing her lips for one more blistering kiss.

They dressed as quickly as they could, then Emma pulled a flash drive out of a padded pocket in her laptop case and plugged it into the port of her computer. Killian watched as her fingers flew across the keyboard typing commands, he had no clue what they meant. He saw a long bar on the monitor filling with color and when it was full she removed the drive and slipped it into her back pocket.

“Don’t want that getting into the wrong hands, do we?” she said with a wink the very minute the door buzzed open and Al strolled back in.

“Absolutely not,” Killian whispered back. “But I’m gonna need a copy, Swan.”

Emma shivered despite the flash of heat his request caused, then proceeded to do the job she was hired to do, and recalibrated the systems. After a half hour of tapping her fingers on the keyboard of her laptop, the warning light on entry five and six finally stopped flashing.

“That should do the trick,” she said jubilantly turning to see Killian and Al deep in conversation. His momentary distraction gave Emma a chance to study him. He seemed even more relaxed than normal, but she guessed great sex would do that to a man. It had relaxed her to the point of a ten minute job taking a half hour.

She packed up her laptop as the two men continued to chat. “You’re all set, Al,” she said, interrupting their discussion.

“Oh,” Al sounded surprised. “I guess I was expecting to take longer. August is usually here all day.”

“That’s because he’s taking liberties with my generous nature,” Emma quipped as she fitted the strap of her laptop over her shoulder. “I’ll let Ms. Mills know the problem has been fixed.”

“Thanks,” Al waved to them both as they left the security office.

Emma and Killian returned to his van in silence, each sneaking looks at the other as they walked. He was wearing that look again, the one that infuriated her as much as it made her want to turn him into a sexual pretzel.

“Stop it,” she said as the elevator doors opened to the garage level where they’d parked.

“Stop what,” he asked quirking his brow at her.

“Stop looking like you just won the lottery or something.”

“Ah, but Swan. I think I have,” he beamed at her. “So, what time shall I pick you up?” he asked as he held her door open for her.

“Sorry?” she asked confusedly, as she climbed into his van.

“Well, this thing between us, I don’t think it’s a ‘one-time thing’, it’s something I would truly like to repeat, very often and extremely vigorously. I have a feeling a challenge was issued, and I never back down from a challenge, love.”

Emma rolled her eyes at the same time her lips pulled up at the corners. She contemplated her answer for the five seconds it took Killian to walk around the van and hop in on his side. “Pick me up at seven, and don’t be late,” she said.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, love,” Killian smirked as he turned toward her and placed his hand on her cheek.

Emma involuntarily leaned into his touch waiting for his next quip or innuendo.

He stroked his thumb along her cheekbone while his fingers grazed her ear. “I have a feeling we’re gonna make quite the team,” Killian whispered, then leaned over in his seat and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Before he could pull back too far Emma brought him back by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately. They reluctantly separated for air, foreheads resting together.

“Finally, something we agree on,” Emma whispered back.

 


End file.
